The Big Book of Stuff
by Miss Cow
Summary: I decided to record stuff like legends, songs, etc. from the avatar and put it in one big book of stuff, so. . .enjoy.


**I decided to record legends, stories, songs, etc. from Avatar and put them all together in some sort of an internet book thingy, so here you go!**

* * *

_The Moon and Ocean Spirits_

"_The Legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides, and learned to do it themselves. Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."_-Princess Yue of the Northern Watertribe

"_The ocean and the moons are ancient spirits. They crossed worlds from the spirit world to the mortal world very near the beginning."_-Avatar Roku

"_I don't need to remind you that we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the watertribe before the full moon rises, they will be indefeatable."_

"_I assure you that I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor."_

"_Remove the moon, how?"_

"_. . .years ago, I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the moon spirit's mortal form."_

"_What?"_

"_I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I discovered a hidden library, underground, in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration, and the words moon and ocean. I knew then that the spirits could be found, and killed, and that it was my destiny to do so."_

"Z_hoa, the spirits are not to be trifled with!"_

"_Yes, yes, I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey to the spirit world. But the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world, and now they will face the consequences."_-General Zhoa and Iroh talking about the moon and ocean spirits

"_I need to find the moon and the ocean."_

"_Their spirit names are Twi and La, push and pull, and that has been their relationship for all time."_

"_Please, help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help."_

"_Oh, you think you need their help. Actually, it's quite the other way around. SOME ONE IS GOING TO KILL THEM!"_

"_What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?"_

"_You've already met them, actually. Twi and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, Yin and Yan."_

"_The Koifish!"_-conversation between Ko and Aang

"_I owe the moon spirit my life. When I was born, I was very sick, and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born, but I was born as if I was asleep, with my eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father that I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white. I opened my eyes and began to cry, and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."_-Princess Yue when the moon spirit was in trouble

"_I am a legend now. The Fire Nation for generations will tell the story of Great Zhoa, who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhoa the concur or, Zhoa the moon slayer, Zhoa the invisible!"_-General Zhoa after smuggling the moon spirit Koifish into a bag

"_You have been touched by the moon spirit, somehow it's life is in you."_

"_Yes, you're right. It gave me life, maybe I can give it back."_-Iroh and Princess Yue before giving her life to the dead moon spirit Koifish

"_The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born. I saw a beautiful brave young woman become the moon spirit. I knew this day would come."_-Princess Yue's father

Basically, the moon taught Watertribe members with the special ability to waterbend by pushing and pulling the waves. Without either the moon or the ocean, waterbenders would be just like any normal people, that's why the moon and ocean spirits work together to keep balance in the world. During the night, the moon spirit lends waterbenders extra strength, making their waterbending stronger, and even stronger during the full moon.

In the beginning of time, the moon and ocean spirits, taking the form of Koifish, decided to leave the spirit world and live in the mortal world.

In present time, a man from the Fire Nation called General Zhoa tried to kill the moon, but Princess Yue, who owed her life to the moon, decided to exchange her life to make the moon spirit live again.

**I changed Shoa to Zhoa**


End file.
